marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Nygorn (Earth-616)
, | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = White | Hair = | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Marvanite | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = | Education = | Origin = Marvanite | PlaceOfBirth = Marvan | Creators = Marv Wolfman; Sal Buscema | First = Marvel Two-In-One Annual Vol 1 3 | HistoryText = The Monitors were Ingesteev, Kordazt, and Nygorn, three members of the Marvanite race. Hailing from the planet Marvan, they came from a society that had reach the pinnacle of perfection. With no further drive to improve themselves, the Monitors were formed and sent out into the cosmos to find inhabited worlds and determine if they were worthy of continued existence. To assist them on this mission they also included three humanoid robots named Kallara, Milandra and Askare who helped operate their testing devices. Over the centuries the Monitors found no world that fit their rigid ideas of perfection and they were destroyed. However with each planet they eliminated, their three robots grew to have emotions and became horrified by what they were charged to do. Ultimately they reached the planet Earth and here Kallara and her fellow robots enlisted the aid of the novice hero Nova and the Fantastic Four's Thing to try and stop the Monitors. During the ensuing battle, Ingesteev and Kordazt were slain fighting the heroes. With their mission aborted, Nygorn was offered an ultimatum from his former slaves: return with them to Marvan to convince their ruler, King Suzerain the errors of his way. Not wishing to do battle with his foes, Nygorn conceded and left with the three female robots. He was captured by the enigmatic alien, the Stranger, and were imprisoned in the Stranger's Labworld for the alien to study him. He remained their until freed by Overmind who launched an assault on the Stranger. He gladly joined the Overmind's forces until he was defeated by the heroes Hyperion and Doctor Spectrum. Escaping captivity again, Nygorn joined up with the space pirates known as the Starblasters, whose leader Skeletron was seeking to obtain the powerful Star Brand. Nygorn was sent to Earth's moon where he captured Uatu the Watcher to learn the location of the Star Brand. This allowed them to learn that it was in the possession of Kayla Ballantine, then girlfriend of the hero known as Quasar. Kayla's subsequent capture led to Quasar gathering a group of heroes to rescue her. Meanwhile, Skeletron and his crew sought the world where the Starbrand originated from. Skeletron eventually allied with the Stranger to probe the secrets of that world, Nygorn apparently no longer holding any animosity toward the cosmic being following his past imprisonment. When the heroes finally caught up with Skeletron, Nygorn and the rest of the Starblasters fended off against the heroes. When it was determined that Quasar had gotten into the ship, Nygorn quickly dispatched their foes and returned to the ship with the rest of the Starblasters, just in time for the Stranger to unlock the power of the Star Brand. Nygorn was present in the subsequent battle to regain the Star Brand. but ultimately Skeletron and his forces were defeated. Nygorn and the Starblasters were soon captured by the Galactic Council who later imprisoned them on Earth when that planet was deemed to be a maximum security prison for the universes undesirables. Placed in Russia, Nygorn and his allies battled against Winter Guard. Ultimately Earth's heroes forced the Council to repeal their decision, leading to all the alien criminals being removed from Earth. Nygorn's subsequent activities are unknown. | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Stranger Experiment